The present invention relates to a transportable fire extinguishing pistol comprising a fire extinguishing nozzle-head fitted with fire extinguishing nozzles, in which the fire extinguishing nozzles are connectable to a supply pipe. Such fire extinguishing pistols are used in stationary or mobile fire extinguishing systems in which the extinguishing fluid is sprayed onto the seat of the fire by way of a fire extinguishing nozzle.
Fire extinguishing pistol of the type mentioned in the introduction is know from U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,831. With the known pistol, the nozzle head is rotatably arranged in such a way that by turning the head, the nozzle apertures arranged on the face can be brought into alignment with the outlet aperture of a fire extinguishing fluid supply-pipe. In this way, a fire extinguishing jet emanates from one of the nozzles.
In the case of the known fire extinguishing pistol, the extinguishing fluid emanates with relatively high kinetic energy. The advantage of using such an extinguishing fluid jet consists of the possibly of targeting the jet of extinguishing substance to the area of the fire covering a considerable range. In this way, among other things, the member of the fire brigade who operates the fire extinguishing plant is only exposed to a low risk of injury. In order to achieve this, in the past the water damage caused by the large quantities of extinguishing substance always required during firefighting was accepted as being inevitable.
Apart from the know fire extinguishing pistol mentioned above, from the international application WO94/25112, a fire extinguishing nozzle retainer, which is to be attached in a stationary manner, is known, in which the fire extinguishing nozzles are arranged on a bevelled, conically shaped exterior surface. The advantage of such a design of the fire extinguishing nozzle-holder consists in the ability to cover a relatively large volume of space with extinguishing fluid in short time by way of the fire extinguishing nozzles.
Apart from the traditional extinguished methods in which large quantities of extinguishing fluid are directed to the seat of the fire, it is known to use a fluid mist for extinguishing fires. By spraying such a fluid mist into the surroundings of the seat of the fire, the temperature of the gasses surrounding the seat of the fire is reduced. At the same time, the oxygen required for combustion is displaced from the surroundings of the fire. By reducing the temperature and displacing the oxygen, the fire is finally suffocated. A further particular advantage of extinguishing fires with a fluid mist consists of the fluid quantities required for extinguishing the fire being only small.